Epoxy resins generally provide the basis for powder coatings having excellent properties. These powder coatings are usually applied by electrostatic spraying or by means of fluidized beds wherein a heated article is suspended in a fluidized bed of the powder coating. In some instances where preheating and/or postheating is impractical, such as in field maintenance, repair and new installation activities, it would be desirable to apply epoxy based powder coatings by the flame spray technique wherein a powder coating formulation is passed through a flame whereupon the coating is melted and forced upon the article being coated. Attempts to employ conventional powder coating compositions by this flame spray technique has resulted in relatively poor properties believed to be due to insufficient or inadequate curing or crosslinking because of a lack of preheating and postheating in the flame spray application method.
It would therefore be desirable to have available an epoxy based powder coating formulation which provides desirable coating properties when applied by the flame spray method.